Guild
A guild is an association of player characters, who are joined into a simi-permanent group with its own name and persists indefinitely, like a club. Summary Guilds are formed to allow a groups of familiar players to participate more closely, and to talk amongst themselves more easily. Guilds can also make some kinds of parties and raids easier and more rewarding, and can foster a closer, more social atmosphere in which to enjoy the game. Guild members can also share in a guild only banks where members can share items. Guild advantages * Chat channel called 'guild', private between guild members. Is accessible via /g or /guild commands. * Having a familiar group of people willing to help with the game, run quests, or play instances and PvP events with. * Having a group of people to talk to socially wherever you are and whatever you're doing. * Guild members can often be a more reliable and more kind source of information than general chat. * A guild bank to exchange items or simply help out those less fortunate. * Guilds are for many are a great way to improve their WildStar experience in general. Finding a guild There are some basic ways to find a Guild. Here are a few general things that you can do: * Use the advice channel, using /a /advice, to ask about types of guilds on the realm may be interested in. * Watch chat for in-game for recruiting guild messages. * Start conversions with members of guilds you are interested in. * Check the WildStar Forums. Grouping Grouping can also be a good way to find a guild. Team up with people and play with them for a while. Make friends with them and play together for several days. If they get to like you, they will usually want you in their guild so that you'll continue to play with them. After helping them out, inquire about their guild. Perhaps they may help you join. Reputation Do your own research into a specific guild. As guilds become powerful, well known, and popular, rumors about them begin to appear. Make sure you find out the real story on your own. Generally it's good idea to join a guild that maintains some soft of standards for behavior, social interaction, or player performance, and so forth, depending of course on the type if guild you are looking for. Visit guild pages and sites Visit the WildStar Guild pages, the WIldStar forums or ask guilds for their website, and visit to see what activities they engage in, and check out their rules. Leaving a guild * To leave a guild, type /gquit command. * Its considered good form to let the guild leader know why you are leaving first. * Leaving guilds often can hurt your reputation on the realm. * However, never feel compelled to stay in a guild if uncomforable. Any behavior that violates WildStar TOS should be reported. Starting a guild To create a new guild, if you aren't currently in a guild, visit Guild services in any major city and speak to a Guild registrar NPC. Here, a new guild can be created for a nominal cost. You can choose a guild name, insignia, and other options. You do not need any other players to start your guild, however is often the case that players find other who would like to start a guild before staring a new one. Reguardless, new members can be added easily once willing players are found. * To add a member, type /ginvite playername command. * To foribly remove a member, type /gkick playername command. * If want to disband type /gdisband command. * Running a stable guild is not easy, and can take a lot of time and effort. * Exercise patience with new members. Be encouraging and consistent. * Is often helpful to have clearly defined rules and expectations. * Is also often helpful to communicate rules and expectations by example. * Planned events and actively encoraging group play can help guilds stay together. Guild types Guilds sometimes classify themselves into well known types, such as PvE, PvP, RP, and Raid guilds, and more general types such as social, family and friend, leveling guilds. Keep in mind that these categories are not necessarily mutually exclusive, and many guilds don't consider themselves of any particular type. * PvE Player vs Environment - Player vs the game regular game world, with acticvites such as questing, building professions, trade, instances and raids. * PvP Player vs Player - Player battle in like death-match style play, and activites like player combat in the regular world, in arenas, and large instance player battle. * RP Role Playing - Player acting out a role or acting "in character", and typically like type of game character they are playing associated lore. * Raid Raid instances - Player vs game raid instances, where regular PvE activities are centered around running and preparing for raids and raid performance. Guild banks The guild banks provide space for members to share items, much like a multiplayer bank. The guild leader can limit use and functions of the bank. Guild websites Guild hosting services typically offer the following. A list of guild hosting services can be found here. * A news system. * Public or private forums for members, or other tools for communications. * Mumble or other voice server hosting. * Tools for tracking the roster of characters in the guild. * A way for scheduling and organizing raids, tournaments and other gaming events. * Tracking for player items or points, often referred to as a DKP system. * Special facilities for accepting and managing player applications for membership. References See also * Guild achievements - Guild specific achievements. * Guild leader * Guild window - for Guild Interface|UI] in WildStar. * Category:Guilds - For a list of guilds with pages on this wiki * Realms list - for a list of Guilds organized by Realm * WildStarWiki:Guild page policy - for advice on making a guild page in WildStar Wiki External links